


Troubled Waters

by artylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Louis, minor trigger warning for a lack of stretching in advance, top!Louis, tourbus!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artylou/pseuds/artylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing their concert, Louis and Harry are giving one of them annoying interviews with those super curious interviewers who ask terribly stupid questions. But somehow this affected Louis. He didn't want to fool himself anymore. No more hiding. No more stupid lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Waters

The interviewer reached out her hand towards Louis and Harry who were already sitting on a broad black leather couch.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you guys,” she smiled and sat down on the chair in front of them. “Thank you so much for coming. So yeah how are you?”

“Thanks, we’re fine. Only a little bit exhausted because we just finished the concert,” Harry said with Louis nodding approvingly.

“I saw you performing some minutes ago and you guys were amazing but not only that! Your album, which was released about a month ago, was sold over one million times within the first weeks, leading the charts of over 90 countries, and the international tour you announced for next year was sold out in no time. I am impressed. To be honest when I heard of you the first time three years ago, I thought you would make maybe one or two hits, but fortunately you proved me wrong. How do you do this? I mean you’re only twenty and twenty-two years old and you already have to handle so much public pressure.”

“Well,” Louis began, “we’re living our dream and do what we love. All this stuff that happened wasn’t really planned, you know? It’s so overwhelming to see how many people like our music and support us. Our fans are just the best and loveliest ones on this planet and-”

“Speaking of fans; how do you deal with being seen as sex-symbols?”

“What?” Louis squinted tilting his head. “What do you-“

“You could have every girl on this planet.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Harry interrupted her slightly irritated. “What are you talking about? We both have girlfriends you know? And Louis is soon going to be enga-“

“Or aren’t it girls you’re looking for? There are so many rumours about you being in a secret relationship.”

“We are just very good friends,” Louis said slightly annoyed. “There is nothing like a secret relationship going on between us. We-”

“But what about all these suspicious indices? For example, Harry has an anchor tattoo but without a rope; but you have the rope. Harry also has a ship tattoo and you have the compass to navigate it. And you always do this super adorable cuddling and touching thing and these intense exchanges of looks and-“

“We,” Harry emphasized every word, “are just,“ he paused. “You know what? No more hiding, alright. It’s true.” He grabbed Louis’ hand smiling at him.

“So you deny that - wait what? So you –you are indeed a … couple?“ the woman asked confused.

“Well, isn’t that what you wanted to hear?” Harry replied mockingly and looked at Louis seductively biting his bottom lip.

“Yeah but … that’s just-“

Louis shook his head smiling. With his hand he gently pushed away Harry’s head which had slowly come in closer. “I guess we’d like to end this interview now. We are horribly tired and just need some,” he raised his eyebrows, “rest.” Both of them stood up. “We wish you a wonderful evening.” Then they exited the room, leaving the interviewer baffled behind.

They stepped out on the parking lot of the stadium, heading for their black tour bus. “Harold Edward Styles, you’re impossible,” Louis chuckled, “the poor woman.”

Harry started mugging and aping the interviewer: “What about all these super suspicious indices?”

Louis began to laugh and joined in by pulling a serious face, shaking his forefinger admonishing. “But you have an anchor tattoo and Louis has a rope tattoo; you must be about to marry soon.”

Harry giggled and put his hand on Louis’ back. “C’mon Lou, let’s get into the bus.”

As they drove off the lot the sun was already setting. The last rays of the big bright orange sphere slowly disappearing behind the horizon, ignited the evening sky setting the clouds on fire.

Inside Harry headed straight for the big couch at the end of the bus and plunked down on it. He ruffled through his hair with his hand, sighing heavily. “Home sweet home …” Louis on the other hand rummaged in the fridge and took out two sandwiches. On his way to the couch he threw one of them on Harry’s tummy.

“You’re too kind, sweetheart,” Harry muttered without looking into Louis’ direction, keeping his eyes shut. He could feel the couch dip as his pal sat down next to him. “I’m too exhausted to eat it. Would you please feed me?”

“I believe in you, Harry,” Louis answered patting Harry’s thigh, munching his own sandwich.

“Well, then I guess my body has to absorb it through my chest.”

Louis rolled with his eyes, reluctantly unwrapped it and reached it out to Harry. “Here my dear child, now you should manage,” but Harry just grumbled. “Alright you asked for the hard way.” He slowly moved it around Harry’s lips and as he opened them Louis tried to stuff the whole thing into his mouth, causing Harry to cast up his eyes and choke.

“How does it taste?” Louis asked continuing his dinner undeterred.

“It’s delicious,” Harry smacked, holding his hand in front of his mouth to not dirty up the floor.

“Thank you, I made them myself,” Louis smirked.

“You know what?” Harry began, still trying to chew the huge amount of bread in his mouth. “I’m starting to get slightly annoyed by all these people over-interpreting the things we do and seeing stuff that isn’t there at all. I mean, we’re just friends, right?” he said rubbing the nape of his neck.

“Sure…” Louis pondered staring on the floor.

Time went by and both fell asleep on the couch.

*****

Louis woke up as he heard somebody mumbling near his ear. Opening his eyes, he saw Harry sleeping with his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“Mate, you fell asleep on me,” he said blearily. But Harry again just grumbled. “C’mon get off there.”

The boy with the frizzy brown hair slowly raised his head, drowsily staring into Louis’ blue eyes, his lips slightly opened. They looked at one another, not being able to let off the other one’s expression. After a while Louis tenderly cupped Harry’s face with his left hand causing the other boy to hesitantly follow suit. Both began to breathe heavier. Their pupils dilated and heartbeats began to fasten. Now Louis slowly moved his right hand to clasp both of his friend’s jowls. Again Harry emulated Louis’ actions.

“Louis … what are you-“

Louis shook his head, contorting his face. His eyes began to fill up with tears. One rolled down his face. “I,” he whispered, “I can’t do this anymore, okay? I-I can’t hide anymore. I-I don’t want to fool myself anymore. I-“

“Wha-“

“I … I love you, Harry.” With these words spoken he tried to close up to his opposite’s face, but he felt Harry holding him back with his hands. “Please,” Louis begged desperately, “Harry, please… please…”

Harry began to champ with his nose wings widening and his jaw muscles tensing up. His temper and frustration grew as he kept Louis at distance by force. Trying to suppress the emotions seething inside of him but barely being able to do so, he bit his quivering lips. Yet he could not hold back the tear escaping his eyes causing him to sob. But over the course of Louis’ distraught attempts to reach him, Harry gradually reduced the effort he put in holding Louis back allowing him to come closer little by little. When their foreheads touched they looked each other in the eyes, heavily breathing, almost panting. Louis pressed his lips on Harry’s. Initially both just released the frustration, which has bottled up over all these years of keeping their feelings under wraps, making the kiss anything but tender. Though over the time things calmed down and they let up on each other.

“I love you, Harry.” Louis was still crying, trembling. As another tear rolled down his cheek, Harry fondly wiped it away with his thumb. “It-it hurts, Harry. I’m … feeling sick. All these years I-I had to act like-“

He was interrupted by Harry who kissed him inhaling deeply causing Louis to calm down a bit. As he slowly let off a silent smack was audible and they exchanged amorous glances. Only seconds afterwards Louis, overwhelmed by joy, wished for nothing more than just sensing Harry’s lips on his again and pulled him back in quickly. He felt Harry gingerly nibbling on Louis’ bottom lip, causing a mischievous smirk to flash over the boy’s face and a tingling sensation rushed through his body. As his tongue slid into Louis’ mouth he couldn’t hold back anymore and a satisfied groan escaped his throat, sending vibrations through both of their bodies. Louis felt so freed to finally experience the intimacy with Harry he has longed for for so long but which had been denied to him every single time he tried to make cautious attempts. And now they were sitting here, their tongues dancing a feisty and sensual roundelay in their mouths, and all of the painful things happening in the past didn’t matter anymore. A deep satisfaction was radiating through his veins. He broke the kiss looking Harry deeply in his slightly puffy green eyes.

“Come,” Louis whispered before he stood up taking Harry by his hand and leading him to Louis’ bed. As they reached it, Harry doffed his shirt revealing his ripped torso. The swallows on his chest slightly lifted and lowered to the rhythm of his breath and his nipples began to harden. Louis’ quick and quite insecure looks darting over Harry’s body couldn’t hide his boisterous arousal. His heart raced. Harry came closer to Louis’ ear, gently blowing warm puffs over it as he exhaled causing a shudder to run down his back.

“You’re ready?” Harry whispered hesitantly.

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered.

Louis quickly pulled off his shirt and his breathing frequency fastened as he felt Harry’s hands slowly moving over his back, down under Louis’ pants and exploring his butt. Then Harry sat down and began to nuzzle at the older boy’s crotch. The shape of Louis’ hardening cock loomed through the tight black jeans. After unbuckling the belt and slowly pulling down the pants, Harry shoved his thumbs under the waistband of Louis’ boxers and yanked them off; a fully erected penis just inches away from his face. It was so close, he could smell its scent as he inhaled deeply. “Louis,” he thought delightful. Closing his eyes, the younger boy leaned forward and tenderly stroked along Louis’ shaft with the tip of his nose causing Louis to whimper startled as he progressed up to the glans. His eyelashes began to flicker; he ground through his hair with both of his hands and moaned ecstatically as Harry’s soft lips caressed the tip of his pulsating hardness causing it to release small amounts of precum. Sensing this pair of lips gingerly closing around the head of his penis and gently travelling down inch by inch, Louis threw his hands behind his neck intertwining his fingers. His mind was just messed up; he felt like orbiting the earth when Harry elevated his head again, his tongue fondly stroking along Louis’ dick, prompting the boy’s abs to tense up and shivers being sent over his arms and spine. Innocently Harry’s green eyes looked up to Louis after he let off the lad’s manhood.

Bringing himself forward Louis put down one of his knees on the bed, making Harry crawl back as the older boy came closer. Harry now lay on his rear with Louis hunched over him; feeling a hand being swept down his torso and shoved into his pants, gingerly beginning to stroke his quickly hardening cock. A tongue circled around his left nipple and tousled brown hair tickled his chest. Ease vibration ran through his body as he lustfully moaned. Louis raised his head and stared into Harry’s deep green eyes before he benignly French kissed him. It seemed like with their tongues dancing their minds would meld into one, releasing a sensual orgy inside of his head. Never had he experienced such an intimate connection with anybody else before. Their lips parted as Harry pulled down his jeans and reared his torso; never loosing eye contact with his opposite. For a felt eternity they just sat there staring at each other.

“Ha-Harry?“

“Do it, Louis,” Harry whispered, “… please.”

“What-what do you mean?”

“I … want you to do it.”

Before Louis could say a word Harry turned around, braced on his elbows and stuck his bum out to Louis. Gingerly but hesitantly, the older boy swept along Harry’s back with his hands, resting them on his cheeks. He looked up again seeking Harry’s glance, just some kind of endorsement, but the other boy stared straight on. Louis dropped his gaze and fondly pulled apart Harry’s cheeks. The tip of his pulsating dick touching Harry’s entrance made the younger boy breathe faster and heavier, preparing for what was about to happen, resulting in a painful yelp which he quickly suppressed as he felt Louis’ hardness enter him. Harry buried his face in the pillow and his fingers clawed into the sheets, uttering dull whimpers. Not the pain or rather the quite unfamiliar feeling at his rear end made him cry but the doubts assailing his mind. He loved Louis more than anything else but how was he supposed to explain it? That he was love struck all the time but not with his girlfriend like everybody believed, but with the boy he denied to cherish for years? What was his problem? His feelings were even returned! But a part of his mind wasn’t just willing to admit all these emotions and thoughts.

Louis carefully slid his penis into Harry inch by inch. Closing his eyes, he threw his head back and opened his mouth a bit, setting free a clipped, silent groan as the dance of the butterflies in his stomach was fanned by the sensual ecstasy spreading from his crotch. Moving his waist forward and backward, a firework began to spark within his mind. How long was he waiting for this moment? Being so close to the one whose affinity he yearned for for an eternity. He felt so freed. No more hiding. No more pretending. No more stupid lies. Just him and Harry. As he felt the heat rising within his body nearing his climax, he couldn’t hold back anymore; overwhelmed by his seething emotions, he speeded the movement of his hips, moaning louder, consorting his face and grabbing his fingers deeper and deeper into Harry’s bum. All of the sudden he was pulled out. First not realizing what was going on, stunned, dizzy, he tried to hold Harry’s body with his hands but was grounded again as he heard him convulsively sobbing.

“Let me go!” It sounded dull and miles away. “Let me go,” Harry exclaimed wretched. Louis was completely baffled as Harry stood up and he saw his face with its red puffy eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Hazza, where are you-“

“Just … leave me alone,” he whimpered as he rushed to his own bed, drawing the curtain behind him.

“But … Harry,” Louis whispered hardly hearable as he stared at the long fabrics hanging from the ceiling behind which his beloved one just disappeared. He turned around and sat down on the edge of his bed, feet touching the ground, hands folded between his legs, staring down. “What have I done?” he pondered. “What have I done? I totally screwed it up. Why couldn’t I just stifle my desires like all these years before?” He pressed his lips together. A tear dropped on the floor and he furiously ground his hands in one another. “I’m such a fucking idiot! I have scared off the only person I really loved. My best friend … no … much more than that. What am I supposed to do tomorrow? Act like nothing happened at all? Like everything is still the same? It’s not! It’s fucking not!” Louis looked up again and hoped to see a smiling and giggling Harry standing in front of him, assuring him that all this might just have been some kind of an evil dream, but no, there was just this blandly dark curtain. The only things Louis could hear were the silent buzzing of the driving bus and his own breath. “I’m such a stupid idiot …” He looked over his shoulder: His pillow was wadded, his bed sheet crinkled and the blanket was stuffed into the corner. You could still see where Harry was lying just a couple of minutes ago. Regretfully, Louis stroked over this place and shook his head. “Such a stupid idiot …” He sighed gloomily, crawled under his beddings and fell asleep before he hit the pillow; his face towards the wall.

*****

He woke up as he felt his mattress dipping next to him. Blearily, Louis squinted across his shoulder, recognizing the silhouette of someone sitting at the edge of his bed who stared into the darkness of the room. “Harry!” he thought and was wide awake immediately, quickly sitting up. But the other person was not moving.

“Hello, Louis,” he said almost toneless.

“H-Hello, Hazza.” The boy tried to hide the excitement growing within his mind by speaking under his breath.

“How … how are you?” he asked in a whisper.

“I’m okay,” Louis answered quietly, “but … what about you?” He put his left hand on Harry’s shoulder, fondly stroking it. Feeling fingers crawling up his palm he looked up meeting the other boy’s glance. The features of Harry’s face became more and more visible as Louis’ eyes adapted to the lighting conditions. The younger boy’s eyes were slightly puffed with tender circles underneath them. Harry lifted one corner of his mouth and nodded before he lay down next to Louis, uttering a deep relieved sigh. The other boy was lying on his side, resting on his right elbow, looking down on a gingerly smiling Harry. As Louis put down his head on the pillow next to his friend both of them stared at the ceiling without saying a word. That wasn’t even necessary. Just to hear Harry breath and feeling his warm body next to him was enough for Louis to be happy right now. Closing his eyes, he just enjoyed this moment of silence and nearly fell asleep again. Everything seemed so peaceful as if the troubled waters have been soothed.

He felt a movement next to him followed by something being rested on his chest. Opening his eyes and looking down his torso, he smiled as he saw Harry’s tousled hair. The boy reached over Louis’ tummy seeking for the older one’s hand. A tingling rushed through his body and the butterflies began to dance again as he sensed hesitant fingers moving over his left palm.

“Maybe,” Louis wondered, “everything was indeed … just a dream.” But he quickly doffed this idea as he realized Harry’s heart beating on his chest and their intertwined hands. “No,” he simpered, “this is real.” His train of thoughts was interrupted.

“Boo?” Harry lifted his head looking the other one deep in his bright blue eyes. “I’m … I’m sorry about what happened earlier.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Louis replied with a soft and calm voice.

“Yes, there is,” he paused, closed his eyes and gave the other boy a single-lip-kiss by tenderly tugging on Louis’ upper lip, sending tingles up and down his sweetie’s spine. “I’m sorry because … we haven’t quite finished, right?” Harry smirked mischievously.

“What do you mean, Harry?” He sounded quite worried but he kind of liked the idea of what was probably about to happen. “Harold?” Louis asked again as Harry didn’t say a word and just kept on smirking.

“Let daddy take care of you.”

Louis’ eyes widened when he felt Harry leaving a trace of brief kisses as he travelled down his chest.

“Harry, wha-“

“Daddy said he’s taking care of you, right? So just shut your cute little mouth.”

Just as Louis wanted to answer his lids began to flicker when he felt something long and thin slowly entering his whole. Harry’s middle finger began to tenderly massage his prostate causing Louis to see stars and groan in pleasure. Simultaneously the younger boy began to nibble and suck at Louis’ nipple, what catapulted his arousal far beyond anything he knew causing his waist to move and his muscles to tense up.

“You like what daddy is doing with you,” Harry inquired now, looking into the boy’s face again.

Swiftly Louis grabbed Harry’s head and pulled him close. “Harry,” he said pumped out, “I want you to fuck me.”

But Harry just raised his left eyebrow interrogatively, smirking and biting his bottom lip. “Daddy doesn’t understand what you mean.”

“Please,” Louis begged, “please can you fuck me, daddy?”

“Daddy needs some more space for that.” With these words spoken his index finger entered Louis too, scissoring him causing him to let up upon Harry and bury his face in his hands muting his ecstatic whimpers. To reduce the almost unbearable thrill, he reached out with his hand for his pulsating cock, but somebody grasped his wrist. “Don’t touch it,” Harry commanded. “This is all mine.” With the tip of his tongue he swept up Louis’ shaft and then circled around his glans, driving the boy deliriously.

“Please, daddy,” Louis desperately begged, “please.”

“Such an impatient boy.” Harry shoved his fingers deeper into the boy fondling his prostate, prompting him to throw his head back into the pillow. Louis sagged his rear and elevating his lower arms, barely master of his own senses and actions. Nearing the feeling of becoming one with the universe, Harry suddenly pulled out.

“Up,” he ordered. But Louis was still too dazed to understand him. “Daddy said up,” he repeated. The older boy gradually bent his legs and his cheeks were slightly pulled apart by Harry’s hands. Playfully he began to circle around Louis’ rim with his tongue. Whenever he exerted some pressure on the entrance, he elicited a small groan from the other boy. Nuzzling his nose into Louis’ balls leaving opened-mouthed kisses all over them, Harry took his legs and put their calves on his shoulder. Grabbing Louis’ tights, he began to tease him by just pressing the tip of his own hardness into the other one’s whole and pulling it out again. Continuing this several times, Louis couldn’t bare it anymore and tried to get a hold of his cock again, but once more his hand was pushed away.

“You should obey to what daddy is telling you. I said it’s mine,” Harry said mockingly and wrapped his hand around Louis’ dick; the peak was fully red, almost purple. At the same time he spat some saliva onto the fingers of his other hand, rubbing it over his hard meat. As he slowly shoved it into Louis, he began to jerk him off simultaneously. Moving his waist back and forth, Louis moaned louder and louder. But his ecstatic yelps were muffled by Harry, who put his index finger on Louis’ lips causing him to cast his eyes wide open. He tenderly slid his finger into his mouth making Louis suck on it.

“Hush hush, we don’t want anybody to hear us.” Harry was indeed slightly worried regarding what they were doing right now. If anybody would burst into the room now, decoyed by the strange noises, everything would be ruined.

At the verge of pain and pleasure, a prickling sensation began to build up within Louis’ body. He couldn’t really locate it but it was just all-embracing and overwhelming. Never had he felt something similar.

“I-I’m close, daddy,” Louis gasped. “I’m-“ before he could finish his sentence, all his muscles tensed up at once and with a choked, deep groan he spurted his sperm all over his torso. The feelings running through his head, through his extremities, just through his entire body were simply beyond words. It was so smashing he just lay there shuddering and gasping as Harry pulled out and came to the view of Louis’ nude, sweaty and glazed body, rolling his eyes back and squirting his own load across the boy’s face and chest. Drained Harry dropped down next to Louis. Both of them panted heavily but began to laugh after a while.

Harry reared his upper body, resting on his left elbow, looking at Louis who tilted his head so that their eyes could meet. Walking up Louis’ chest with his fingers and nudging the tip of his beloved one’s nose, Harry grinned.

“You’ve been a good boy for daddy,” he smirked.

“I-I love you, Hazza,” Louis mumbled breathlessly but with a broad smile in his face.

“I love you too, Boo.” Harry gave the other boy a fond, brief kiss on his still slightly quivering lips.

There had been so much tension to relieve, pent-up emotions and expectations, and they had both been very nervous. It had been intense, feverish and desperate, and over much too quickly. But god, it had been perfect – it had been all they’d wanted and needed just then.


End file.
